1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving method of an imaging element, an imaging device, and an endoscopic device.
2. Related Art
An imaging element which generates an image signal of an imaged observed image is inserted in a device having an imaging function, such as a digital camera, a video camera, or a portable phone. A technology for achieving high sensitivity or high density of a pixel of the imaging element as compared with the related art is being developed and in recent years, various technologies such as a technology which increases color reproducibility of a subject or a technology which expands a dynamic range have been proposed (see, Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2009-194604) and Patent Literature 2 (JP-A-2012-175234)).
Further, the imaging element is also used in the medical field, and is mounted in, for example, a tip end of an insertion portion of an endoscope of the endoscopic device which is inserted in a body cavity.